


אין כמו אמא

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: מולי וויזלי מנסה את כוחה בשדכנות.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	אין כמו אמא

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695053) by Musefool. 



**תרגמו** :  [ Mrs Black ](http://www.tapuz.co.il/blog/userblog.asp?passok=yes&Catid=9886&blogId=13647) ומיה אחת.  **קוראת בטא לתרגום** : נאוורעל.

1.מולי 

אמא תמיד רוצה את מה שהכי טוב לילדיה. אני חושבת שעל זה כולנו מסכימים.

וכאם לשבעה, יש לי לא מעט ניסיון בנושא. לכן אני יכולה להעיד בביטחון רב שפלר דלאקור לא עומדת להפוך את ביל שלי למאושר.

למעשה, אין אף אישה בעולם שיכולה להפוך את ביל למאושר.

אני יודעת מה אתם חושבים – אני אמא, ולכן אף אחת לא תהיה טובה מספיק בשביל אחד הבנים שלי. ובזמן שאמנם יש באמירה הזו שבריר של אמת, לא לכך אני מתכוונת במקרה הזה. למעשה, אף אחד לא היה יותר מופתע ממני כשביל ציין שהוא יוצא עם פלר.

תמיד ניסיתי להיות דיסקרטית, מעולם לא לחצתי על ביל או צ`ארלי או אפילו פרסי לספר לי מה קורה בחייהם, למרות שאני יודעת טוב מאוד מה הולך בהוגוורטס. אחרי הכל, יש לי שבעה ילדים. כן, אני מחזיקה במדיניות תקיפה של אי-התערבות כשזה מגיע לחיי האהבה של הילדים שלי. אני מביעה את דעתי רק כשאני מרגישה שהם צעירים או בלתי-מנוסים מכדי לדאוג לעצמם כמו שצריך. רון וג`יני לדוגמה עדיין זקוקים ליד תקיפה (אף על פי שאני חייבת להודות שהרמיוני עושה עבודה מוצלחת עם רון) ומישהו חייב להשגיח על התאומים, אפילו עכשיו. וכמובן, אם ארתור ואני לא היינו שם בשביל הארי כדי להנחות אותו, הוא היה נשאר עם לא יותר מסיריוס – אבל לא ארחיב בנושא  _ הזה _ .

ביל חושב שיש לי משהו נגד פלר בגלל שהיא ויליה למחצה, אבל הוא לא יכול היה להיות רחוק יותר מן האמת. אני רחבת אופקים בדיוק כמו כל מכשפה ממוצעת – אפילו יותר, בהתחשב בנסיבות שבהם אנחנו חיים כיום (כאורחיו של אסיר מורשע, אפילו אם הוא חף מפשע, אף פעם אי אפשר להיות דקדקנים מדי) – ולרקע של פלר אין שום קשר להתנגדות שלי. ההתנגדות שלי קשורה בכך שאני מכירה את טבעו האמיתי של בני, ויודעת שפלר לעולם לא תגרום לו לאושר.

התחמקתי מהנושא מספיק זמן. הערב, אחרי שישיבת המסדר תתפזר, אתעמת עם ביל בקשר למערכת היחסים שלו עם פלר. קראתי כמה ספרים מוגלגיים על הנושא (מדי פעם קורה שארתור מביא הביתה דברים מועילים), והם הגיוניים מאוד. אומר לו ששום דבר לא יגרום לי לאהוב אותו פחות ואציע לו להפנות את רגשותיו למישהו שיתן לו את אותה אהבה שאני וארתור חולקים בשלושים השנה האחרונות.

למעשה, אפילו חשבתי על מישהו מסוים שיתאים לביל. מישהו שחייו היו מלאים בצער רב וראוי לאהבה ולאושר. הם יהיו מושלמים ביחד, אם רק יבינו היכן הם טועים ויאזינו לי. אני חושבת על האושר שלהם בלבד, ואם תמיד יודעת מה הכי טוב לילדיה.

2\. ביל

אין באמא שום דבר מרומז. היא ישירה – יש מי שיאמר קולנית – מתערבת, נחרצת בהגנה על משפחתה.

מרבית הזמן אני מעריץ אותה ושמח שהיא לצידי (ואני מאוד שמח שאני כבר לא צריך לחיות בפחד שמא אקבל ממנה צרחן בכל פעם שאני עושה משהו לא נכון).

מצד שני, ישנן פעמים שבהן ההתערבויות שלה הן לא רק שגויות, אלא גם מעצבנות ביותר. יש לי תחושה שזו תהיה אחת מהן.

לעת ערב, בזמן שפגישת המסדר מתפזרת, היא אומרת לי שהיא רוצה לדבר איתי בפרטיות והולכת לכיוון הגנים שמול המטבח. אני, כנראה, אמור לעקוב אחריה.

"כל עוד זה לא אני, חבוב," מנדנגוס לוחש וקינגסלי מחייך ברשעות. להם קל לצחוק, למרות שאפילו מנדנגוס נזהר לידה מאז התקרית עם הקדרות והסוהרסנים.

סיריוס מעניק לי טפיחה על הכתף ואני מוכרח להודות, אני קצת פחות מעוצבן כשאני חושב על אמא  _ שלו _ .

אני עוקב אחרי אמא אל תוך הגן ומחייך. אני יודע עד כמה הבגידה של פרסי פגעה בה, כך שאני מבטיח לעצמי שאשאר רגוע ואומר-כבוד כשהיא תתחיל עם השיער שלי, הבגדים שאני לובש וכל השאר. אני מתאר לעצמי שאני היחיד שקרוב להעניק לה נכדים, כך שצריך להיות לי מרחב תמרון כלשהו. 

מה שרק מוכיח עד כמה בלתי-מוסבר הוא המוח הנשי.

"רצית לראות אותי, אמא?"

"ביל, רציתי לדבר איתך על פלר."

"אני יודע שאת לא מחבבת אותה, אבל אם רק תתני לה הזדמנות—"

"בכלל לא, יקירי. פלר היא אישה צעירה ומקסימה. ועדיין, אני לא חושבת שהיא האדם המתאים בשבילך."

כמובן שאת לא חושבת ככה. אבל אני לא אומר את זה בקול רם. אני רק חושק את שיני וממשיך לחייך.

"אתה מבין, ביל, אתה חייב להפסיק להסתיר את האני האמיתי שלך. זה בסדר – זה יותר מבסדר, ל-, ובכן – אני לא לגמרי בטוחה איך לומר את זה—" היא נאבקת למצוא את המילים, ומסמיקה.

לאמא יש שבעה ילדים – היא לא כבשה תמימה. בנוסף לזה, אני מחזיק באחת המשרות המסוכנות ביותר בעולם הקסמים; העבודה של צ`ארלי היא אפילו יותר מסוכנת; התאומים גורמים אפילו לדמבלדור לרעוד; רון מסתבך עם אוכלי מוות ומבחר מכשפים אפלים פעם אחר פעם וג`יני הייתה אחוזת-דיבוק על ידי וולדמורט עצמו.

אין הרבה דברים שמביכים או מפחידים אותה ואף על פי כן היא מסמיקה.

זה לא יכול להיות טוב.

"זה לא שאני לא-מחבבת את פלר," היא אומרת, למרות שכמובן, זאת בדיוק הבעיה. "אני רוצה שזה יהיה מאוד ברור. אני רק חושבת – שמישהו אחר יתאים לך יותר."

"מישהו אחר?" האם היא מנסה לשדך לי את טונקס? אני מחבב את טונקס, אל תבינו לא נכון. אבל היא מאוד... מסורבלת. ויש לה קראש על סיריוס. לא שהוא הבחין בזה.

"כן."

"אני מכיר את האדם הזה?"

"כן."

אני מחכה. מוטב לתת לה לפרוק את הדברים האלה. אנחנו נצעק זה על זה עד שאחד מאתנו יתחיל לצחוק ואז היא תחבק אותי ותאמר לי שאמא תמיד יודעת הכי טוב, אבל כמובן, אני צריך לעשות מה שאני רואה לנכון. היא תראה פגועה משך כמה ימים ואז זה יעבור כאילו לא היו דברים מעולם.

"אני חושבת שאתה ורמוס תהיו זוג מקסים," היא פולטת.

_ לא _ יתכן ששמעתי אותה נכון. "סליחה?"

"אני חושבת שאתה ורמוס תהיו זוג מקסים," היא אומרת שוב, פניה אדומים ופיה מעוקל בחיוך זהיר.

"אני-" יש הרבה דברים שיכולתי לומר בתגובה, אבל אני כל כך המום; אני לא יכול לדבר.

"הוא מבוגר ממך רק בכמה שנים, ביל, והוא מכשף כישרוני מאוד. אני בטוחה שהוא יוכל לעזור לך במצריים-"

"אמא, במקרה שלא שמת לב, ואני לא רואה איך יכולת, רמוס הוא גבר."

"כן."

"אמא," אני אומר בייאוש, "אני לא הומו."

היא מנענעת את ראשה. "אין טעם להכחיש את זה, ביל. זה בסדר. כולנו אוהבים אותך בלי קשר. אתה לא צריך להסתתר יותר."

אני תוהה אם לתאומים יש איזשהו קשר לזה. אם כן, אני עומד להרוג אותם. לאט. למדתי הרבה בזמן שחייתי במצריים. הם יהפכו לאבק לפני שמישהו בכלל יעלה בדעתו להביט לכיווני.

"אני לא מסתיר שום דבר." אני יודע שיכולתי להישמע הרבה יותר משכנע אם הקול שלי לא היה נשבר באמצע, ממש כמו שקרה כשהייתה תופסת אותי בגיל שלוש-עשרה, מתגנב למוסך כדי להסתכל באחד המכשירים המוגלגיים של אבא.

המבט שהעניקה לי יכול היה להיות מצחיק להפליא, אם לא הייתי מי שזכה לקבל אותו.

"באמת, ביל, אל תנסה להכחיש. השיער, המגפיים, העגיל – הכל ברור לי עכשיו." היא טפחה על זרועי במה שאמור היה להיות מחווה מנחמת. "אני מבינה שזה יכול להיות... קשה, אבל אבא שלך ואני מאחוריך לאורך כל הדרך."

אני בכלל לא רוצה לדעת מה אבא יחשוב על העניין. למרות שבטח לא תהיה לו בעיה עם זה- אילו הייתי הומו. ואני לא.

"ואני חושבת שאתה ורמוס תהיו זוג מקסים."

ללא ספק נפלתי לסוג של יקום מקביל, כמו באחד הספרים המוגלגיים שאבא מביא הביתה מדי פעם. או שאמא שתויה. אם כי נשימתה איננה מריחה מוויסקי-אש. האם יתכן שסנייפ הגניב שיקוי כלשהו למשקה שלה? אי-אפשר לבטוח בממזר הזה, לא משנה דמבלדור אומר.

אני מחליט לנסות גישה אחרת.

"הוא עם סיריוס, אמא."

היא מושכת באפה. "כן, טעות מצידו. אין לי ספק שהוא מרגיש מחויב בגלל מערכת היחסים שלהם... בעבר—"

"עדיין."

"זה רק מובן שיש לך ייסורי מצפון, אבל סיריוס לא מסוגל לנהל מערכת יחסים בוגרת ורמוס חווה כל כך הרבה צער בחייו—"

"וזה נורא, אני מסכים. אבל. אני. לא. הומו." אולי אם אומר זאת לאט, זה יחלחל.

אבל היא רק מחייכת וטופחת על זרועי שוב. "כמובן שאתה כן, יקירי. אני חושבת שאתה ורמוס צריכים לדבר. אולי הוא יוכל לעזור לך להשלים עם..." קולה נודד בחוסר וודאות. אמא אמנם גלויה, אבל היא עדיין בריטית. "למעשה, אמרתי לו שאתם צריכים לדבר."

"את  _ אמרת _ לו?"

שוב, קולי נשבר. זה כל כך נורא, בכל כך הרבה מובנים. התגעגעתי למצרים. שם, הדברים הנוראים ביותר שנאלצתי להתמודד איתם היו קללות קטלניות, ספינקסים ושדי-חול. אף אחד מהם לא משתווה לאמא.

"לא בדיוק." היא מהססת ואני יכול לראות עד כמה היא באמת רוצה לעשות את הטוב ביותר עבור כולנו, כולל רמוס (וסיריוס, למרות שקשה להבחין בזה). "אשלח את רמוס החוצה."

היא ממהרת פנימה לפני שאני מספיק להוציא מילה נוספת.

אני מעביר את ידי על פני. זה עומד להיות כל כך מביך. אפילו אם לא הייתי מחבב את רמוס וחושב שהוא בחור טוב.

אם יסתבר שלפרד וג'ורג' יש קשר – ולו הקלוש ביותר – לכל העסק הזה, לא יישאר מקום אחד על פני האדמה בו יוכלו להתחבא מפני.

"מולי אמרה שאתה רוצה לראות אותי?" רמוס סוגר את הדלת מאחוריו ונשען כנגדה. הוא נראה עייף, אבל מצד שני, כך הוא נראה תמיד.

הוא לא נאה באופן קונוונציונאלי, אבל יש בו משהו מושך, אפילו כשאתה יודע מהו בדיוק. ואני בטוח מספיק בגבריות שלי על מנת שלא אפחד להודות בזה.

להודות בכך שגבר הוא נאה זה דבר אחד. לרצות לשכב איתו זה סיפור שונה לגמרי.

ואני, ללא ספק, לא רוצה לשכב עם רמוס לופין. במיוחד לא כשסיריוס בלק לוטש בי את עיניו בעד חלון המטבח.

"אני אה – אני לא בטוח," אני מתחיל, נשמע כמו תלמיד שלישית המזמין נערה לצאת איתו בפעם הראשונה, "מה אמא אמרה לך."

"אה." הוא מחייך ומתחוור לי שהוא יודע. "סיריוס ואני-"

"אני יודע!" אני אומר במהירות. "ואני לא- פלר ואני מאושרים יחד."

"יפה. אני מבין שהיא יפה מאוד."

"כן."

"יפה," הוא אומר שוב.

"כן. אני מתכוון, לא שאתה לא – אני מתכוון, אם הייתי-"

"אני מבין."

"הייתי ללא ספק – אם הייתי – אבל אני לא."

הוא צוחק. "באמת, ביל, זה בסדר." הוא מתיישר, עדיין מחייך. "אמא שלך היא אישה מעוררת יראה, ולפעמים יש לה... רעיונות-"

"כן," אני אומר, אסיר-תודה על כך שהוא מבין. זו הייתה השיחה המביכה ביותר שאי-פעם ניהלתי וזה כולל את ה-שיחה עם אבא כשהייתי בן שלוש-עשרה.

"בוא נכנס לפני שסיריוס יאכל את כל הטריפל."

"בסדר."

זה הלך טוב בהרבה מכפי שיכולתי לקוות. עדיין, בהיכרותי את המשפחה שלי, העסק וודאי עוד לא נגמר. אני מכין את עצמי לכל הדברים המשפילים בתכלית שאמא עלולה לומר ומגשש אינסטינקטיבית אחר השרביט שלי.

שמעתי שסיריוס הצטיין בדו-קרב קוסמים בתקופת בית הספר שלו ואין לי שום ספק שהוא הטיפוס הקנאי.

אני רק מקווה שאף אחד לא יזכיר את התקרית בפני פלר. לא אני ולא רמוס נשרוד את  _ זה _ . 

3.מולי 

ובכן, זה לא הלך טוב כמו שקיוויתי, אך עבור שיחה ראשונה, זה לא היה כל כך גרוע. אני יכולה להבין מדוע ביל איננו מעוניין לדבר איתי על – יחסים אינטימיים – אבל אני בטוחה שהוא ורמוס יכולים לנהל שיחה נפלאה.

אני יכולה לראות אותם מפה – ביל סמוק, ורמוס צוחק. הם יהיו זוג כל כך נחמד.

"מולי וויזלי!"

והנה הזבוב במרק. 

יש לי רגשות חמים כלפי סיריוס, כמובן, אבל הוא בהחלט צריך להתאפס בטרם יהיה מוכן לכל סוג של מערכת יחסים בוגרת. שלא להזכיר; משמורת על הארי.

"סיריוס, בבקשה," אני אומרת, רגועה להפליא נוכח זעמו. ובאמת, הוא רותח. אין ספק שכך נראה באותו יום מחריד בו נעצר על רציחת כל אותם מוגלגים אומללים. אך אני עשויה מחומר חזק יותר מפיטר פטיגרו. "הירגע."

"להירגע? את הרגע ניסית לשדך בין רמוס לביל ויש לך את החוצפה המזורגגת לומר לי להירגע?" 

"אני חושבת שרמוס וביל יהיו זוג מקסים, לא תסכים איתי?"

"לא, אני  _ לא _ ." הוא נוהם. אני לא מפריזה כאשר אני אומרת זאת. סיריוס פשוטו כמשמעו נוהם. אני חושבת שהחיים ככלב משך כל כך הרבה זמן השפיעו בצורה שלילית על התנהגותו. לא כמו הסוהרסנים, מן הסתם, אבל כמעט באותה מידה.

"תתבייש, סיריוס. לא חשבתי שאתה גזען," אני אומרת.

"גזען?" הוא נראה המום לרגע, ואז ההבנה מפציעה. "מולי, אני האחד שחי בחטא עם אדם-זאב הומוסקסואל! אני לא גזען. אני פשוט רוצה שתפסיקי להתעסק עם חיי האהבה של רמוס."

" _ אתה _ רוצה, סיריוס. תמיד מה ש _ אתה _ רוצה. מה עם מה שרמוס רוצה?"

"אני חושב שיש לי מושג די טוב לגבי מה שרמוס רוצה," הוא שואג. "לא חשבתי על שום דבר אחר בעשרים השנים האחרונות."

**_זה_ ** מעיר את הדיוקן של אמו. 

_ "בוגד דם! תועבה! בושה לבשרי ודמי, מתרועע עם חצויי-דם!" _

הוא משכל את זרועותיו לרוחב חזהו ולא מראה כל סימן כי בדעתו לנסות ולהשתיק אותה. באמת, הוא איש כל כך  _ מעייף _ . ואת זה אני אומרת לאחר שחייתי עם פרד וג`ורג` משך שבע-עשרה שנה.

_ "חלחוליתן חוטא!" _

והצווחות של האישה הזו אינן מתאימות לאוזניהם של ילדים.

"סיריוס, אנא נסה להבין," אני אומרת, חורקת בשיני וכופה על עצמי לחייך בעוד היא ממשיכה לצווח. 

"לא, נסי  _ את _ להבין," הוא קוטע את דבריי. "רמוס  _ שלי _ . אני לא שרדתי שתיים-עשרה שנה בגיהינום ושנתיים של בריחה והסתתרות בלי ללמוד כמה דברים, כשאחד מהם זה שרמוס ואני שייכים זה לזה. לא הגיוני יותר שתעודדי את ביל ללכת ולייצר צאצאים ג'ינג'ים עם החברה הויליה שלו מקום לנסות לשכנע אותו להשכיב את רמוס?"

המסירות שלו די נוגעת ללב, למעשה. ובהחלט ניתן להבין מדוע הוא נאחז ברמוס. אף אחד אחר לא יוכל לסבול אותו. אם כי טונקס אכן סובלת מהתאהבות קלה...

מישהו עושה עמנו חסד ומרת בלק משתתקת; יתכן ואינני צריכה להיות כל כך קשה עם התאומים אם הם מסוגלים לעזור בצורה כזו. אם לא הייתה זו, בעצם, הרמיוני שהשתיקה אותה.

"מי משכיב את רמוס?" שואל ארתור, נכנס למטבח כשחיוך זדוני על פניו.

"ארתור, אל תהיה גס רוח!"

"אני," משיב סיריוס בו-זמנית. "אם כי מסתבר  _ שאשתך _ חושבת שביל צריך לקבל את התפקיד."

"ביל? באמת?" ארתור נראה מופתע. "לא ידעתי שהוא מתרומם. לא שזה לא בסדר אם הוא כן, אבל פלר בטח תהיה מאוכזבת." 

"פלר לעולם לא תוכל לעשות את ביל מאושר," אני אומרת. גברים אף פעם לא מבחינים בכלום. "ו'מתרומם' היא מילה מבזה, ארתור. בבקשה הימנע מלהשתמש בה."

"זה בסדר בין חברים, מולי," אומר רמוס, נכנס למטבח. הוא מניח זרוע אחת על מותני ומנשק ללחיי. אני מרגישה את עצמי מעלה סומק. הוא באמת ובתמים גבר מושך ביותר. כל כך חבל – "ובקשר למי שמשכיב אותי, אני מאמין שאני היחיד שצריך להכריע בסוגיה."

"וזה לא הולך להיות אני," אומר ביל בתקיפות.

"תהיה בטוח שלא," סיריוס נוהם, ונועץ בו מבט נוקב.

"ובכל מקרה, אני מעדיף להשכיב, אם אתם חייבים לדעת," ממשיך רמוס בשובבות. סיריוס מאדים וארתור מתחיל להשתעל. פני בוערים. ביל מביט בחלון, קצות אוזניו מאדימים, מנסה שלא לצחוק.

_ גברים. _

וכמובן, בתזמון הרובץ מעלי כמו קללה מאז החליטו להגיח לאוויר העולם באמצע מסיבת יום הולדתה ה-65 של חמותי – נודדים פרד וג'ורג' פנימה. יש להם מעין חוש שישי לצרות.

"אהוי!" אומר פרד, "עבור מין אנאלי, האחים וויזלי מציעים את חומר הסיכה המושלם שיענה על כל צרכיכם-" 

"פרדריק וויזלי!" אני אומרת בנימה המאיימת ביותר שלי.

"פרד!" זועק ג'ורג' באותו הזמן, מסמיק. ובכן, אולי ג'ורג' ואני צריכים לנהל שיחה קטנה.

"פרד," חוזר ביל, והנימה בקולו מסוכנת משלי. "וג'ורג'. אני חושב שיש לנו כמה דברים לדבר עליהם."

התאומים מחליפים מבטים ואז, בקול רעם כפול, מתעתקים מן המטבח.

"הם יכולים לברוח, אבל הם לא יכולים להסתתר," ממלמל ביל, ורמוס צוחק. מה שלא עוזר במיוחד לשכך את הקנאה בעיניו של סיריוס. "אם תסלחו לי, יש לי כמה אחים קטנים לענות."

הוא פונה לעבר הדלת אך ארתור עוצר אותו. "אני רק רוצה שתדע, שלא משנה באיזה סגנון חיים תבחר, אמך ואני אוהבים אותך ומאד גאים בך."

הפעם, רמוס הוא זה שמתחיל להשתעל, מסתיר גיחוך מאחורי ידו. ביל נראה מרוגז בלבד. "אני לא מתרומם מזורגג, אבא!" הוא מציץ בסיריוס, אשר מזעיף פנים. "לא שיש בזה משהו  _ רע _ ."

סיריוס פותח את פיו לדבר, אך רמוס יורה בו מבט חד. "לא עכשיו, סיריוס." סיריוס סוגר את פיו בנקישה רמה ומשרבב את שפתיו בהתמרמרות. אני נשבעת, האיש הזה חייב להשיג את שלו, לא משנה כמה ילדותית תהיה הדרך. למרבה המזל, נראה שרמוס יודע בדיוק איך לטפל בו.

ארתור אומר, "אבל אמא שלך –" 

"מולי התבלבלה מעט," קוטע רמוס את דבריו. "ניתן לומר ש – אהמ – יישרנו את ההדורים."

ביל צוחק בעודו עוזב את המטבח ורמז לחיוך מעקל אפילו את שפתיו של סיריוס לשמע הדברים.

"בסדר, אם כך," אומר ארתור. "שמעתי שנשאר קצת קינוח."

"רמוס, שמרתי לך קצת," אומר סיריוס בקוצר-רוח.

"מצוין. בוא נעלה למעלה."

"אבל הקינוח," אני אומרת.

רמוס מבזיק לעברי חיוך זדוני. אם לא הייתי נשואה באושר, הייתי אומרת שלבי החסיר פעימה. "ניקח אותו למעלה."

ארתור מרים גבה אך לא אומר דבר כשסיריוס נושא את הטריפל וגורר את רמוס מחוץ למטבח.

"זה לא רעיון רע," הוא אומר לאחר שנעלמו.

"ארתור!" אני אומרת, אולם אני מחייכת וסמוקה מעט. אנחנו נשואים כבר למעלה משלושים שנה והוא עדיין מסוגל לגרום לי להרגיש מסוחררת כנערה בשנתה השלישית, הטועמת את הבירצפת הראשונה שלה.

הוא מנשק לי, ואני יכולה לטעום את מתיקות הרפרפת על שפתיו. אני באמת מכינה טריפל משגע.

"אז ביל לא הומו והתאומים מייצרים אביזרי מין בזמנם החופשי?" הוא אומר כאשר אנחנו מתנתקים זה מזו.

"מסתבר. חבל, באמת. די ציפיתי לקבל את רמוס כחתן." 

"לולא הייתי מכיר אותך טוב כל כך, מולי, הייתי עלול לקנא." הוא מנשק לי שנית, צוחק.

"לעולם לא, יקירי, לעולם לא."

הוא מרים מהשולחן את מה שנשאר מהקינוח. "אולי כדאי שנעשה כמותם?"

"הו,  _ ארתור _ ." הוא מבין כי משמעות הדבר "כן", ואנחנו מתגנבים במעלה במדרגות האחוריות.

4\. סיריוס

רמוס מניח לי לגרור אותו במעלה המדרגות לחדר השינה שלנו. אנחנו בדיוק חולפים על פני הדיוקן של אמי כשהוא אומר, "הטריפל הזה מצוין. תודה ששמרת לי קצת."

אני עוצר. אני מודאג לגבי מצב מערכת היחסים שלנו  _ (הו, אלוהים, אני הופך לאישה)  _ והוא אוכל פודינג. "אתה אוכל את זה?"

"כמובן שאני אוכל את זה. האם זו לא המטרה של טריפל? להיאכל?"

"רמוס!"

"סיריוס!" הוא אומר, מחייך. הוא תמיד היה ממזר; הוא פשוט הסתיר את זה יותר טוב מג`יימס וממני.

יש לו מעט רפרפת על הלחי. עדיין אוחז בזרועו, אני מושך אותו אלי.

"אתה עושה בלגן," אני אומר, מלקק את הפודינג. המתיקות נמסה על לשוני, ניגוד מעניין למליחות הקלה של עורו.

"מממ," הוא משיב, נשען עלי. "שימוש מעניין לטריפל." הוא מנשק אותי ואני מחליק את ידיי לשיערו. הוא נסוג לאחור לפני שאני מוכן לסיים את הנשיקה. 

"מולי ממש חושבת שאתה וביל תהיו טובים אחד לשני." אני יודע שאני נשמע בכיין ומפונק, אבל ביל צעיר ונראה טוב – תחרות קשה, בהתחשב בעובדה שאני כבר לא נאה כפי שהייתי.

"מולי מתכוונת לטוב, אבל היא לא-שפויה. חשבתי שידעת את זה." הוא לוקח כפית נוספת של טריפל. "ביל נראה טוב, אבל אתה האחד בשבילי, סיריוס." הוא מחליק את ידו לתוך כיסי, ומזדעף. "אוזניעזר? קצת מרחיק לכת, אתה לא חושב?"

"הייתי צריך לשמוע מה ביל אומר לך! זה לא מצחיק!"

"כן, זה כן. אני לא מאמין שאתה רציני."

אני מחייך קלות. "בסדר. תצחק אם אתה רוצה. אבל האישה הזאת מסוכנת."

הוא מנשק אותי בשנית ואני מגיב בהתלהבות. אני כמעט שוכח על מה כעסתי, כשהוא אומר, "על ראש הגנב בוער הכובע, סיריוס. אני מקווה שלפחות שילמת לתאומים על האוזניעזר." הוא נשען כנגד הקיר ומושך אותי אליו. אף פעם לא נוכל להיות קרובים מספיק. אני משחרר את כפתורי הגלימה שלו והודף אותה מעל מכתפיו.

"ברור ששילמתי. הם משתווים לנו בעשיית נזק. חייב לתמוך בצד הזה," אני מצליח לומר בעודי מנשק את לסתו וצווארו של רמוס; הוא משמיע נהמות קטנות ומשגעות לחלוטין. "למרות שאפילו אני לא אמיץ מספיק כדי לנסות חומר-סיכה של שני אלה."

"וודאי יהפוך את הזין שלך לסגול או יגרום לתחת שלך לזהור בחשיכה או משהו," הוא מסכים, תופס בישבני והודף נגדי את ירכיו.

"כל הדיבורים האלה על סקס מחרמנים אותך, אה, רמוס?"

הוא נוחר בבוז. "אני לא היחיד." הוא מחליק את ידיו לכיס שלי בשנית. "אלו אוזניעזר בכיס שלך או שאתה פשוט שמח לראות אותי?"

אני גונח ומחליק את לשוני לפיו. הדרך היחידה להשתיק אותו, למען האמת.

אנחנו שוכחים את הטריפל, התאומים וכל דבר אחר, ועומדים לפצוח בסדרת מזמוזים רצינית ביותר כשאני שומע את הדלת נפתחת בחריקה. 

"סיריוס? פרופסור לוּ – הו!"

אנחנו ניתקים במהירות הבזק. פניו של ירחוני עוטים גוון אדום עז ואני מרגיש את שלי בוערים. הארי, רון והרמיוני עומדים בפתח של אחת הדלתות בהמשך המסדרון.

"לא חשוב," הארי מקרקר. 

"הם הומואים!" אומר רון. "לא שיש משהו  _ רע  _ בזה."

הרמיוני פשוט בוהה, עיניה רחבות כצלחות, פיה פעור.

הארי ורון נעלמים חזרה לתוך החדר, אבל הרמיוני ממשיכה ללטוש עיניים ברמוס.

"הו, אלוהים," היא אומרת, חסרת נשימה. אני מביט ברמוס, והוא  _ באמת  _ מראה די מרהיב; גלימתו מופשלת למחצה מעל כתפיו, שיערו פרוע ושפתיו נראות כאילו נושקו ביסודיות. הוא מחייך חיוך מלאכי, מה שרק מוסיף למשיכה. הרמיוני נראית כמי שעומדת להתעלף כאשר רון מופיע שוב לרגע וגורר אותה בחזרה לחדר.

"נספר לכם הכל בבוקר," אומר רמוס בקול רם. "אנחנו באמת חייבים להארי הסבר," הוא אומר לי חרש.

"לא, לא, זה בסדר!" הארי קורא בחזרה. "שיהיה לכם לילה טוב!" הדלת נטרקת מאחוריו.

נשימתי נעתקת לרגע, בתקווה שהדיוקן של אמי לא יתחיל שוב. שקט משתרר במבנה הישן וגם אני וגם רמוס נושמים בהקלה.

"לחדר השינה," אומר רמוס, מחווה עם קערת טריפל. עוד לפני זמן רב ויתרתי על הניסיון להבין כיצד הוא מצליח לשמור על הממתקים שלו גם תחת הנסיבות המטרידות ביותר. "אני לא חושב שאוכל לשאת זאת אם קריצ'ר יפריע לנו."

" _ לא _ הייתי  _ זקוק  _ לדימוי הזה, רמוס. ייתכן שהרגע הבאת את שארית הערב שלנו אל קיצו."

הוא צוחק. אני כל כך אוהב את הצליל הזה – לא שמעתי אותו מספיק ומרלין יודע, לא היו לו מספיק סיבות לצחוק במהלך השנים האחרונות. אבל כל זה עומד להשתנות.

"הו, אני לא מודאג במיוחד," הוא אומר. "עדיין יש לי את הקינוח."

"חושב שאתה יכול ללמד כלב זקן תרגילים חדשים?"

"אני יודע שאני יכול." ובחיוך זדוני, הוא מוביל אותי לחדר השינה. אני שמח ללכת בעקבותיו.


End file.
